mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVN 7
TVN 7 is Polish commercial television network owned by Discovery Networks Poland. The channel broadcasts entertainment, talk shows, movies and series programmings. History In December 1996, RTL Group, Europe's largest TV, radio and production company, which is majority-owned by German media conglomerate Bertelsmann, launched RTL 7, a private television channel in Poland. The channel was specialised in news, foreign television series, movies, children's and anime programming. In autumn 2001, RTL 7 was taken over by TVN, the second biggest Polish television network. In March 2002, RTL 7 was replaced by TVN Siedem. The new channel presented an attractive programming line-up, a brand new identification and logo. The concept of launching TVN Siedem appeared a few months before its launch. When, at the beginning of 2002, the ITI Group acquired the RTL 7 channel, the media announced a plan to replace it with a new channel under the name TVN 2. It was, however, established that the number 2 can be associated with television viewers Two. It was decided then that the new television on the Polish media market will be called TVN 7. The name was influenced by the fact that the TVN station was originally to be called TV7. At the time of the launch, on March 1, 2002, TVN Siedem continued the program line of its predecessor, adding only repetitive productions from the main TVN antenna. Most of the series and films were downloaded from the RTL 7 software library, but over time they were replaced by new productions or repetitions from the sister's antenna. In TVN Siedem, viewers also had the opportunity to watch news programs (Świat na dzień dobry - retransmission of the morning TVN 24 band, News - a short news website prepared by TVN 24) and interactive competitions coming largely from the TVN antenna, and later TVN Game. In addition, Siódemka dealt with the issue of "Extra" releases broadcast simultaneously in the main TVN, including with the Mission Martyna or Big Brother program. Earlier, the station also screened reality shows, including its own - Przygód and The Trip and TV replays: Big Brother, Robinson Expedition, Agent and TVN documentaries. In the first months of existence, TVN Siedem continued the tradition of showing anime series (eg Dragon Ball) and cartoons. In 2003, the animated series were removed from the schedule. On 1 September 2008, the image of the station has been refreshed. A new logo was introduced, the basis of which is the number seven, incorporated in the white and purple circle, and thus changed the name of the channel to TVN 7. The station gained a new graphic and musical setting. The program has been divided into thematic bands, which distinguishes the characteristic graphic language and color. The changed image of the channel is to set a new viewer profile - a young, active audience, from a big city. The changes were accompanied by the introduction of many new items into the schedule. From December 1, 2010, the program is available on MUX 2 terrestrial DVB-T broadcast. From November 4, 2011, the program is also available in the HD version. From February 16, 2012 to May 31, 2012, TVN 7 broadcast the first Polish TV series to be created for the needs of the channel - Game Rules. The series was based on the American series CBS - Us usage. On December 19, TVN 7 HD test broadcast in Warsaw was launched on the Multiplex test of Digital Terrestrial Television (along with the TTV HD program) Programming * Columbo * Dr House * Lucyfer * Magda M. * Zakochany po uszy * Big Brother * Masters of Sex * Olimp * Przyjaciele * Rush * Sąd rodzinny * Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska * Szpital * Tajemnice Laury * Ukryta prawda * Uprowadzona * W11 – Wydział Śledczy * Zaklinaczka duchów * Druga strona medalu * Mango * Moc Magii Logos RTL7 (1996-2000).png|First logo (1996-2000) RTL7 (2000-2002).png|Second logo (2000-2002) TVN Siedem (2002-2008).png|Third logo (2002-2008) TVN 7 (2008-2014).png|Fourth logo (2008-2014) TVN 7 HD (2011-2014).png|HD logo (2011-2014) TVN 7 (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) TVN 7 HD (2014-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Launched in 1996 Category:Discovery Networks Poland Category:Entertainment television channels